elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tierpark Hellabrunn
Der Tierpark Hellabrunn ist ein im Süden der bayrischen Hauptstadt München gelegener Tierpark an den östlichen Isarauen. Geschichte Der Tierpark wurde am 1. August 1911 zum ersten Mal an dieser Stelle eröffnet. Das Grundstück hatte die Stadt München zur Verfügung gestellt. Eines der ältesten Gebäude ist das 1914 errichtete Elefantenhaus, das bis heute noch steht. Der Tierpark hielt sich über den 1. Weltkrieg hinweg, musste aber 1922 während der Inflationszeit schließen. Neu eröffnet wurde er 1928 unter der Leitung von Heinz Heck. Er wurde neu gestaltet - nach dem Vorbild von Hagenbecks Tierpark - mit großzügigen Anlagen nach geografischen, nicht mehr biologisch-systematischen Aspekten. Der 2. Weltkrieg brachte erneut ein vorläufiges Ende für den Tierpark, u.a. auch durch Zerstörung. 1945 eröffnete er ein drittes Mal und wurde im Laufe der Jahrzehnte teilweise umgestaltet. Parkanlagen Der Tierpark umfasst 36 ha und hält über 17.000 Tiere in über 700 Arten. Anlagenabschnitte sind teilweise als geografische Räume bezeichnet, so etwa der große Parkteil "Europa" mit Steinböcken und Elchen, ferner die Teile Afrika, Asien und Australien. Das "Dschungelzelt" entstand 1995 und beherbergt Löwen und Fischkatzen, das Urwaldhaus (neben dem Aquarium) wurde im Jahr 2000 u.a. für Schimpansen und Gorillas erbaut. Seit 2007 informiert ein Artenschutzzentrum über die Projekte des Tierparks. In den nächsten Jahren will sich der Tierpark grundlegend erneuern und das Prinzipien des Geozoos wieder schärfen. Elefanten Schon im ersten Tierpark auf dem Hellabrunner Anwesen entstand ein Elefantenhaus, das 1914 eröffnet wurde und seitdem in Gebrauch ist. Seit dieser Zeit lebten im Tierpark Elefanten aller zwei Arten (Afrikanischer Elefant und Asiatischer Elefant). Das Haus hat eine große Kuppel und schließt vier kleine "Türme" mit ein. Die letzten Afrikanischen Elefanten in Hellabrunn waren Sabi und Drumbo, die 1992 an den Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien abgegeben wurden, bzw. Anna†, die 1993 dorthin folgte. Ab 2002 bekamen die Elefanten nach Abgabe der Flußpferde mehr Platz. Deren Anlage wurde für Gajendra umgestaltet und das alte Flußfperdbecken wurde zum Innenbadebecken für die Elefanten. Mit den Elefanten leben Giraffen und Pinselohrschweine in dem Haus. 2007 gab es für die Elefanten eine neue Außenanlage für 500.000 Euro mit einer Lehmsuhle, einem Badebecken für den Sommer, Sandboden und eine Felsenanlage zum KletternEin Schwimmbecken für die Elefanten in Hellabrunn, auf www.merkur-online.de. Das Haus musste 2011 saniert werden, weshalb die Bewohner ausquartiert werden mussten. Die Giraffen zogen in eine neu gebaute Anlage und für die Elefanten sollten Provisorien (Ersatzställe neben dem Elefantenhaus) errichtet werden, die bis Mai 2011 stehen solltenDas wird die Kinderstube fürs Elefantenbaby, auf www.tz-online.de. Das sanierte Haus verfügt über 6 Boxen von denen einige nochmals unterteilt werden können. Vor den Boxen liegen zwei Freilaufhallen eine kleinere mit Betonboden und eine größere mit Sandboden und einem Badebecken mit Wasserfall. Die beiden Boxen links neben dem Wasserfall sind für den Bullen Gajendra bestimmt, die Freilaufflächen und die restlichen Boxen werden von den Elefantenkühen genutzt. Insgesamt stehen den Elefanten im Haus 1000 qm. zur Verfügung damit ist das Elefantenhaus im Tierpark Hellabrunn eines der größten in Deutschland. Nach der Renovierung haben die Elefanten insgesamt drei Außenanlagen die zu einer verbunden werden können. Eine große Anlage die meist von den Kühen genutzt wird, sie liegt rechts vom Haus und verfügt außerdem über eine großes Badebecken. Die Anlage hinter dem Haus verbindet Weibchen und Bullenanlage wird aber meist von Gajendra genutzt. Die Außenanlage links neben dem Haus verfügt ebenfalls über ein Badebecken und wird hauptsächlich vom Bullen genutzt. Insgesamt sind die Gehege der Elefanten ca. 8000 qm. groß. Elefantenzucht Bereits in den 1930er Jahren gab es eine erfolgreiche Elefantenzucht in Hellabrunn mit dem Asiatischen Bullen Boy† und verschiedenen Kühen. Neben zwei Totgeburten wurden im Zoo die Bullen Wastl† und Seppl† sowie die Kuh Stasi† geboren. Alle drei wurden später wegen Ausbruch aus dem Gehege oder Aggressivität getötet. Wastl† lebte zuletzt im Zoo Berlin. Vom Afrikanerbullen Shari† gab es nur ein sehr jung gestorbenes Bullkalb namens Adam†. Die Zucht mit dem Asiatischen Bullen August† in den 1950er Jahren brachte nur ein totgeborenes Zwillingspaar hervor. Auch die Zuchtbemühungen zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts mündeten zunächst nur in Totgeburten der Kuh Panang. Erst 2009 kam wieder ein lebend geborenes Elefantenkalb in Hellabrunn zur Welt, die nur ein halbes Jahr alt gewordene Jamuna Toni†, auch sie eine Tochter von Panang. Im Mai 2011 kam das Bullkalb Ludwig zur Welt. Mutter war die erstgebährende Kuh Temi aus dem Tierpark Berlin, Vater der Münchener Bulle Gajendra. Auch Panang gebar 2011 wieder ein Kalb von ihm. Das Kuhkalb namens Lola† wurde allerdings nur wenige Monate alt und starb noch vor einer geplanten Herzoperation, bei der ein angeborener Herzfehler operiert werden sollte. Elefantenbestand Die heutige Elefantengruppe besteht aus der aus Indien kommenden Mangala, sowie den aus dem Zoo Zürich bzw. aus dem Tierpark Berlin stammenden Panang und Temi, die die Mütter der jüngst geborenen Kälber sind, und aus dem Zuchtbullen Gajendra. [[Temi|'Temi's]] am 06.05.2011 geborenes Bullkalb Ludwig wurde 2015 nach Heidelberg abgegeben. Jüngste Todesfälle Panang hatte am 28.10.2011 die kleine Lola† geboren, die einen Herzfehler hatte und noch vor einer geplanten Operation am 21.01.2012 gestorben ist. Ihre ältere Schwester Jamuna Toni† musste 2010 wegen einer schmerzhaften Krankheit eingeschläfert werden. Tina† , die langjährige Leitkuh der Gruppe, wurde am 26.06.2012 wegen starkem Gewichtsverlust und gehäuften Schwächeanfällen eingeschläfert. Steffi† wurde am 7.3.18 eingeschläfert, siehe unten. Vorübergehende Abgabe des Bullen Der Münchner Bulle Gajendra wurde wegen der Haussanierung zuerst zum Zoo Leipzig und dann zum Tierpark Hagenbeck umquartiert. Neuigkeiten nach der Haussanierung 2016 Anfang August 2016 konnten die Elefantendamen Temi, Mangala, Panang und Steffi† das neue Hellabrunner Elefantenhaus beziehen. Während die Arbeiten im Inneren des Hauses fast beendet sind, verschiebt sich wegen Bauverzug aufgrund vieler Regenfälle die Eröffnung der Außenanlage auf Ende Oktober. Die Elefantenanlage in München ist eine der größten und modernsten ihrer Art in Deutschland. Im nächsten Schritt wurde am 9.März 2017 der Münchner Elefantenbulle Gajendra wieder aus dem Hamburger Tierpark Hagenbeck zurück nach Hellabrunn geholt. Außerdem erfolgt die sukzessive Umstellung auf die sogenannte Haltung im geschützten Kontakt. Am 7.März 2018 wurde Steffi† mit 52 Jahren eingeschläfert. Sie hatte massive altersbedingte Probleme, fraß zuletzt nur wenig, sonderte sich von der Herde ab, legte sich an diesem Mittwoch ungewöhnlicherweise vormittags hin und die Ethik-Kommission des Tierparks beschloss sie sanft einschlafen zu lassen. Hernach konnten sich die Herdenmitglieder von ihr verabschieden. Am 01.08.2019 gab der Zoo bekannt dass Elefantenkuh Temi für den Herbst 2020 Nachwuchs von Elefantenbulle Gajendra '''erwartet. Daher wird der '''Tierpark Hellabrunn in den nächsten Jahren auch keine neuen Elefanten aufnehmen, um '''Temi '''und dem Nachwuchs die nötige Ruhe zu ermöglichen. Weblinks *Asian elephants at the Tierpark Hellabrunn in München, Übersicht über Elefanten in Hellabrunn und Fotos von der Elefantenanlage auf www.asianelephant.net. *Tierpark Hellabrunn, Artikel auf de.wikipedia.org. *Tierpark Hellabrunn, Homepage des Tierparks mit Informationen auf www.tierpark-hellabrunn.de. *Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn, Vorstellung des Tierparks auf www.tiergaerten.de. *Ein neues Rüsselheim in Hellabrunn, Artikel zur Sanierung des Elefantenhauses auf www.tz-online.de. *Artikel zum Einzug der Kühe in das neue Haus. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo